1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hidden photographic storage device, and more particularly, to a photographic storage device hidden behind a conventional painting, mirror, within a conventional wall unit, behind a picture display, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
The ready accessibility of a plurality of photographs, while at the same time hiding such photographs, is a problem known in the art. Photographs of the family taken over the years are priceless visual memories of rare moments and occasions in the ensuing lifer of a family. Unfortunately, after the photographs are initially developed and viewed, they are usually either placed in a photograph album and rarely viewed or they are placed loose in a bag and also rarely viewed. The album or bag is typically placed in a drawer somewhere amongst other items, thus, depriving the family of the joy of reliving special moments and priceless visual memories of its evolution through photographs of the events. For example, a parent or grandparent can find much joy in viewing pictures of his or her child or grandchild in their younger years while currently talking to such child or grandchild on the phone. Normally, such pictures or photographs are not readily accessible but are stored in photograph albums stored in a drawer somewhere in the house.
If an individual wished to view such pictures or photographs, the individual must put the caller on hold and go to the drawer to retrieve the photograph album containing the desired pictures. Furthermore, the desired pictures may be located in several different albums or located in one of several different photographic albums, thus, requiring the individual to expend time to locate the correct photographic album. As precious time is wasted in addition to leaving the caller on hold, normally the parent or grandparent would not undertake such tasks, Thus, the individual is deprived of the joy and pleasure of quickly reviewing the development of the caller.
Additionally, if the parent or grandparent does pull the correct photographic albums for review, such individual is then required to return the albums to the proper albums, thus resulting in additional time lost.
The above example is just one of a limitless number of examples which shows the travesty of not having the family photographs ever present and easily accessible at all times, despite the fact that it could offer so much joy at a moments notice.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,049, issued to Cornelius, discloses a picture frame box having a record holder. The device includes an open front box formation, a looseleaf ring binder having a backbone, means for mounting the ring binder in the box formation and a cover hingedly mounted on the box formation for closing off the front of the box formation and concealing record sheets mounted on the ring binder. The device is used for record storage. However, the ring binders are limited as to the volume of storage available, as the number of sheets that can be stored in a ring binder is directly proportional to the thickness of each sheet and the size of the binder. The thicker the sheet, the fewer sheets can be used on a given size binder.
Accordingly, the Cornelius device is impractical with respect to storing a plurality of photographs, which require each sheet to be relatively thick. Photographs can be stored in many multiples or layers per sheet resulting in fairly thick sheets. To use a ring binder for storage of sheets of multiple photographs would either limit the number of photographs storable per sheet, limit the number of sheets that could be stored on the binder, or require the use of very large binder rings, causing the picture not to look normally, and alerting a person to the fact that something is hidden behind the picture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,037 issued to Rodriguez, discloses a wall display device for an office which nests together three separate display pieces and gives the appearance of a framed picture when not in use. An angled hinge permits a slimline appearance and permits the device to be essentially flush with the wall. The construction of the wall device presents a decorative appearance and provides for a variety of functional and illustrative display surfaces and/or a visual display device located in the center section adjacent to the wall. The display device has five surfaces available for display with up to three surfaces visible at once.
The hinged closure method of the Rodriguez device provides a relatively thin wall mounted display and has a shallow depth which is substantially flush with the wall both in the open and closed positions. The thin requirement does not permit the display of a large multiplicity of photographs as the individual display surfaces would become too thick to function properly.
Other devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,247,744, 4,936,038, 4,413,736, and 4,304,447. However, none of these devices are intended for hidden storage of photographs nor solve the problems of the prior art discussed above.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,799 issued to M. Spertus discloses a picture frame album, display photographs, essentially one at a time, primarily from an inclined, easel supported frame that rests on a surface. The device has a front picture frame concealing a hidden photo album. Each sheet in the hidden photo album compartment is designed to hold a single photograph and permits viewing of a plurality of photographs in essentially a sequential manner.
Thus, what is needed in the are is a readily accessible photograph album, which allows a plurality of photographs to be stored in their normal way, i.e. layered, and is hidden when the pictures or photographs are not being viewed. It is therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
The present invention generally discloses a hidden photographic storage device having the capability to display a plurality of panels or sheets each containing a multiplicity of photographs, and store such photographs in a hidden but easily accessible manner. In a first embodiment, the device has a hinged cover which has the external appearance of a conventional picture, photograph, painting, or other artwork which is normally hung on a wall area. In a second embodiment the hidden photographic storage device is disposed within a cabinet area of a wall unit or other similar piece of furniture, and is hidden when the cabinet door is closed.
With the first embodiment of the present invention, the cover, which houses the conspicuous painting, picture, photograph, collage, mirror, etc., is hingedly attached to a boxlike formation which serves as a storage area for the photographic sheets. The size of the boxlike formation is not limited to any specific dimensions, however, it is preferable that the formation being relatively large to allow a vast amount of the photographs to be stored within a single area. The present invention is also not limited in the amount of photographic panels or sheets which can be utilized, and merely for example purposes, the present invention is shown consisting of six photographic panels. Each of the photographic panels or sheets, is preferably, able to store a plurality of photographs on each side of the panel, and may also have attached to the face of the sheets conventional layers of photograph insert sleeves.
Furthermore, the shape of the storage area is not limited to a boxlike formation, and other shapes can be utilized and are considered within the scope of the invention. Each panel is preferably constructed from wood, though other materials may be utilized and are considered within the scope of the invention. Each panel is preferably provided with a certain amount of thickness to insure that each panel is rigid, and not relatively flimsy.
The painting, mirror, etc. in the cover, can be disposed away from the wall to create a three dimensional effect. Thus, the painting or mirror can look embossed and beautifully accentuated as compared to being flush mounted to the wall.
With the second embodiment of the invention, the size and amount of photographic panels or sheets is limited by the size of the cabinet or space in the wall unit or other piece of furniture. The additional depth in the cabinet may still be utilized for conventional purposes such as storage space for miscellaneous personal items, i.e. photographic equipment, excess pictures, negative storage, etc. The storage device can be hidden by den or cabinet doors associated with the wall unit or other piece of furniture.
In either embodiment, the present invention has a unique attachment method for the photographic panels that does not restrict thickness of each panel, allowing the panel to be rigid and also allowing for a plurality of photographs to be stored to each panel without the sheet collapsing or otherwise failing. Whereas a ring binder attempts to store all of its panels in the same plane, in this invention, the photographic panels are attached such that each panel lies in a plane parallel to the plane of any other panel in the device. Because each panel lies in a separate parallel plane, the permitted thickness of each panel is only dependent upon the spacing of the parallel planes, which is a selectable variable. Without a strict limitation on thickness, a multiplicity of photographs can be attached to each panel, thereby providing storage and display of hundreds upon hundreds of photographs. However, it should be understood that ring binders, such as three ring binders, can be used with all embodiments of the invention and are considered within the scope of the invention.
The present invention provides an easily accessible and unobtrusive device for the storage of a very large amount of photographs which help to create a priceless visual calendar of the life and growth of a family and/or the family""s friends and acquaintances.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for hidden storage of a multiplicity of photographs while appearing to be a single hung photograph, single hung picture, single hung artwork, a picture display on a pedestal or upon a piece of furniture, cabinet door in a wall unit or other piece of furniture, or similar surface.
It is a further objective of the invention to display et plurality of panels each containing a multiplicity of photographs by simple opening of a hinged cover.
It is still a further objective of the invention to provide for hidden storage space behind the stored photographic sheets.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide for hidden photographic storage device wherein a vast amount of photographs are easily stored, organized and readily accessible.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings.